Thorn's Guardians Quests
In order to join Thorn’s Guardians the player must be a Druid, Ranger or Spirit Shaman. They must seek their Grove based in Oaknest forest and enter the cave under the giant tree. Thorn's Guardians of the forest Thorn's Guardians of the forest 3 Quests to get in: 1. Seek passage to meet Thorn the Dryad in her hidden garden. Players must speak to Hroar the Elder Oak inside the Guild Tree Cave. He will tell them to seek Thorn in her garden. Thorn has Treant Protectors that will let you pass if you bring them a peach from Oaknest forests only peach tree in existence, which is based up on a cliff in Oaknest Forest, southeast. Plot items: ''Peach'' 2. Purge the forest of the Unseelie Nymph and her charmed Pirates. Bring a lock of Unseelie Nymph hair to Thorn. Thorn will send the players to Gnager Cave in Oaknest forest Southeast, which is an abandoned treasure stash for pirates. Gnager Cave leads out to Mystery Cove, where the pirates are moored and have the Unseelie Nymph with them. Plot items: ''Lock of Unseelie Nymph hair. '' 3. The local Forest Trolls are stepping out of line. Recently they have been eating too many of the local wildlife, getting rowdy and crossing into Thorn's Guardians Territory and even eating a guild member! This has to stop, so Thorn will place the players in charge of culling Trolls in Bogrot Cave and convincing their Chief, Dipturd to control his clan or face the consequences. If the player succeeds in persuading the chief, then he will give the player a feather of peace to take to Thorn. If the player fails to persuade the chief to behave and resorts to killing him then they must return the chief's head as proof. Plot items: ''Feather of Peace, Dipturd's head. '' Upon completing these 3 tasks the player will be accepted as a Thorn's Guardian of the Forest and receive advantages for their nature loving class. Main Quest – The Balance of All Things Thorn does not have a hatred for civilisation like other spirits of nature. A long time ago before Thorn's responsibility fell upon the forest and her garden was under protection, she was caught off guard by a group of Trolls attempting to set her tree on fire to entice her out. Suddenly a shining bright armoured man from Wulverberg slew the Trolls and put out the fire. After the he came to her aid they spoke for a great length of time. He tells her how he had left the city to see the wonders of the forest that were unfamiliar to him. He said that the beauty of her world amazes and fascinates him. After a while Thorn asked him about the life he left behind in the city. She suspected that he despised the place as an ugly, filthy abomination, but he did not. He said that the city was beautiful in its own special way. After he left the mans words repeated over and over in Thorn's head making her crave a sample of the city for her own piece of mind. She eventually set out to do what no Dryad should ever do and that was to temporarily leave her tree and journey to the city. Disguised as an elf woman in a long hooded robe, she experienced the city at first hand for as long as she could until she began to feel ill without her tree. In that time she learned that as much as she loved nature, she loves the bustle of the city as well. Everyone leads a life that is as important to him or her as building nests are to a bird. It is through this experience that Thorn has come to understand the beauty in both nature and civilisation, much to the displeasure of her other nature dwelling neighbours. Neighbours like Sumean the Wild Elf Shaman. Thorn's Archenemy, a Wild Elf Spirit shaman named Sumean and her followers are summoning an army of Elementals from the Elemental planes using portals hidden deep within the caves scattered about Wulverheim. Oaknest forest is a large place and Sumean is from a Wild Elf tribe that still dwell in the far southern parts of Oaknest forest. A river separates the southern territory from the northern territory of the forest that is adjacent to Wulverberg. Sumean and Thorn have always argued over the fate of Oaknest forest. Sumean loathes civilisation and disagrees that any kind of balance can be struck between it and nature. Sumean is convinced that civilized man's destiny is to build over nature and destroy it until there is no more nature left in all of Toril. Thorn believes that both nature and civilisation can co-exist and live in peaceful balance; however Sumean simply wishes to cleanse the world of all civilised beings and tear down their so called evil constructions. Sumean's followers are all genasi shaman. Each shaman has their own cave and summons the elemental type that corresponds to their own elemental traits, for example; Fire Genasi will be in a cave full of fire elementals. They intend to use various caves scattered all around Wulverheim to summon armies and attack from all directions. Thorn has placed Hroar the Elder Oak in charge of dealing with this threat and his rangers are tracking down each cave reported to Elemental activity. Hroar will send the players to each cave that the rangers discover and they must find and kill every Genasi shaman and put a stop to the elemental army. Every shaman will drop an elemental portal conduit. The Conduits are a great magical tool used to hold the portals open to the elemental plains and bind the elementals brought through it to the Shamans command. The player needs to bring these to Hroar so that he can destroy them and reward the player with a new rank. The player's final quest involves obtaining the last portal rod and destroying Sumean the Wild Elf Shaman. The players must bring both the rod and Sumean's dormant Elemental Sceptre staff to Hroar. Plot items: 'Air Elemental Portal conduit (2), Earth Elemental Portal conduit (2), Fire Elemental Portal conduit (2), Water Elemental Portal conduit (2). Dormant Elemental Sceptre. '''Main Quest locations: ' 1. Ullenwood Cave in Oaknest Forest SW (Air) 2. Lanjeth Cave in Brockbank Bay NW (Earth) 3. Firestone Cave in County Liascelyn NE (Fire) 4. Wetrock Cave in River Burly Griffin NW (Water) 5. Highwind Cave in Jaggatooth Mountains NW (Air) 6. Rockbeare Cave in Veiskille River NE (Earth) #Smouldering Caverns in The Slegge Crags SE (Fire) #Tangmere Cave in Krypdyr Marsh SW (Water) '''Monsters involved in the Main Quest: Genasi shaman, Elementals, Wild Elf Zealots Main reward: 100,000 gold, 4000 XP and Sumean's Elemental Sceptre (Staff) that can be used to cast Summon Creature VIII (Elemental)5 times a day and does elemental damage. Elemental Sceptre Description '-' This was Sumean's Elemental Sceptre. She used it to summon and command powerful earth elementals, but now it belongs to you! Cast Spell: Summon Creature VIII (15) Uses/Day, Damage Bonus: Sonic 1d4, Enhancement Bonus 6, Immunity: Miscellaneous: Knockdown, Spell Resistance 16, Visual Effect: Sonic